


birthdays are hard

by littledust



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This birthday can't be a repeat of the Weed Incident of '11, so Puck calls Santana for help picking out a birthday present for Lauren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthdays are hard

**Author's Note:**

> I have borrowed escritoireazul's idea that Lauren has an older brother for the purposes of this story. :)

This birthday can't be a repeat of the Weed Incident of '11, so Puck calls Santana.

"Just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I want to help you shop for your butch-ass girlfriend. I'm also about to go down on _my_ girlfriend, so don't call again," she says, and hangs up.

So Puck calls Rachel, who promptly drives over and starts walking him through various online retailers. He super needs other friends who are girls, 'cause Rachel is pretty good at telling him what a _girly_ girl would want, but half of this crap he's pretty sure Lauren would laugh herself sick over.

When he voices this concern, Rachel gets all soft-eyed and actually pats him on the head, messing up his sweet 'do. "I'm basing some of these suggestions off Lauren's excellent taste in lipstick, but you're right, we should tailor this more to your interests as a couple. Is there anything you've enjoyed together recently? A film, perhaps?"

Puck stops himself from making a sex joke but not from saying, "They're called _movies_ , Berry."

"Just remember that I'm helping you, _Noah_."

Puck mumbles his way through a conversation that is mostly about the stuff he and Lauren do but is also kind of about feelings or whatever. He just wants his girlfriend to have an awesome birthday, okay? He swats away Rachel's hand when she goes for the hair again, and that's when he thinks of _the best present ever._

He's cool until it's time to actually give her the present. Dinner went well, the breadsticks were as bangin' as his date, and now Lauren has the wrapped box _in her hands_. What if she hates it? How could he be stupid enough to buy his lady a present from goddamn Toys R Us?

"It's heavier than the weed," Lauren says with a grin, and tears the paper.

"Wait--" Puck starts, but it's too late, the box is open and Lauren is staring at a stuffed Stitch.

_"The only time I've ever seen her get choked up is when we watched_ Lilo & Stitch _. She and her brother grew up on that movie, and now she watches it whenever she misses him."_

"It's perfect," Lauren says softly, and then she punches him on the arm. "Finish your food, Puckerman. We have to go home and make out."


End file.
